


Mission: Complete

by sforsony



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sforsony/pseuds/sforsony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Matrix mission for Optimus has been complete, and Optimus Prime once again is Orion Pax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, yes, another sad drabble. Again, another one I saw on tumblr. And sorry for it being really short.

When Optimus Prime had received the Matrix, his mission had become quite clear; kill Megatron.

But Optimus never wanted this. He just wanted to one day change Megatron's mind. Then they could perhaps be lovers once again. But that day would never come, once Optimus had finally completed his given mission. At that time, the Matrix was no longer within Optimus-- or rather, Orion.

And Orion didn't understand why his friend, Megatron's, was looking more gray than usual.


End file.
